new kids
by hadesgirl242
Summary: after jack stoped oggie, lock shock and barrel were adopted by jack and sally. now years after , there teens and lock and shock are sent off to a human privet highschool. r and r !
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I know that my others storys have glitched so I got the new Microsoft word to wirte on. Hopefully this will help. This storey is about a privet school were lock shock and barre l( who are now teens) are sent to by the adoptive parents. Enjoy!

Shocks pov-

I zipped my second suit case closed. I had just finished packing. Me, lock and barrel were getting sent to a privet school by are adoptive parents, sally and jack skelington. They adopted us after boggy tried to take over hallwen town and almost killed sandy claws and sally. The insisted that we needed an education, but no schools here whoul take us. They still thought that we had helped oggie on purpse. We were only kids back the, me 9 lock 7 and barrel 6. Were older now. Im 17 locks 15 and barrels 14. We had not gone to highscholl yet and as a result, we only had a 8th grade education. Exepet barrel, he has a 7th and will be sent to the privet school later. And about the privet school….. it in the human world. It's the only place we can get an education. So , with a human spell on us. We will be sent away to the Winchester privet many students. It also has collage education and if we want to stay for collge and medical school. Lock is reluctant to go but im kind of happy. I have never really had any frinds besides my brothers and Im glad I get the chance to be a little bit girly. I grabbed my 2 suitcases and headed down the starirs. Lock and barrel were already there. Jack was there to and sally was at the docters to get her stiching cheacked . " bye shock bye lock" barrels voice was sad and his eye were slightly red. He must have been crying, I thought. After I cheered barrel up, we said are goodbyes and went outside. Jack loaded up the car with are luggage and then we were off.

Locks pov-

I glared out the window as the car stared to move. I did not want to go to this stupid human school. I did not want to leave barrel behind. But jack was making us. I hated it. I got used to them being are parents but I never warmed up to them making my dissions for me. I mean they are mine right? I should get to make them. That's how it used to be, exept when boggie made us do something. And even then we did not listen most of the time. I eventually fell asleep.

Shocks pov- I genly put down my book. Lock hadent said a thing since we got in the car, and I was starting to get worried. " lock?" I said. When he didn't respond I tured to cheack on him. He was asleep, leaned aginst the window. I yawned . I cheacked the time. it was late. I leaned my head aginst the back of the shot gun seat and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Im kinda on a writeing craze so heres the next chapter! And btw I am takeing 5 ocs. For this story. If I don't get any I will just make my own

I need their

Name:

Age: 15 – 25

Gender:

Physical desrption:

Personalty descrption:

Sports:

Job:

Grade:

Extra activtes/clubs:

Majors(if in collage):

That's al!

Shocks pov. –

"shock, wake up" I heard jakes voice as he gently shook me awake. I blinked my eyes open and sat up. "were here" he said and went to the other side of the car to wake lock up. I looked down at my pale hand in wonder. Jack must have done the human spell while we were asleep. I tooke out a compact mirror and held it up. My small plae fase was framed by long straight black hair. I had sharp green eyes and a small nose. I was wearing a dark blue dress, the locket I got for my birthday last year, a small silver ring with a small heart and a dark blue bow in my hair. How lock looked. His red hair covered his right eyebrow and almost reached his eye. He had on black jeans red convers and a black short sleve tee shirt with a red design on the pocket. "nice" I commented "same to you" . " come on" jack said, not wanting to be late I turned to go and I did not bleive what I was seeing. The school was huge! Two tall bulding were to the side of the school and smaller ones were scattered everywhere. There where parks on both side. Both had fountains and the was a large fountain in the front of the building. A large stadium was barly visable behind the school. Jack said his goodbyes and left. Me and shock started up the staries to the main entrance.

Locks pov-

I had to admit, this place was pretty nice it was HUGE. As we headed up the staires neighter of said any thing. I guss we both were still takeing it all in.

When we got to the doors we were greeted by a girl that** STUNNED **me. She was tall with a killer tan. Her long blond curles were pulled back in a pony tail. She was in a hot pink dress with a black belt black heels and a silver heart necklesas well as Dimond stud earings. " hi, im brooke ill be your guide for today" I was likeing this school more and more…

-time skip-

Shocks pov-

The tour brooke gave us was great. The droms are huge and so were the classrooms. There were some class you had to take but you got to pick most of your classes and there were a lot of clubs and teams you could join. There was even a rideing team and the school provided you a horse for it that u got to pick,name and keep even after you left. I had not any thing yet but I did know I was suppsed to be sharing a room with a girl named lena. Im kinda glad I got her. Shes frinds with brooke apperntly and is suppesed to be really nice. I headed towards the girls dorm. Its one of the tall buildings . im sooo lucky, me and lenas room is on the top floor . lock is sharing a room with some guy named Jason I think hes a football player… oh ya, hes to quarter back…..and guess whos the captin of the football team…. Lena! Ep, the captin of the football team is a girl! "hi!" I heard a friendly voice and turned, to see lena.


End file.
